Localizing where a wireless UE device is relative to its surroundings can be an important input to enable numerous safety and interface enhancements pertaining to its usage. For example, mobile phone use while driving is common, but many consider it to be hazardous. Some jurisdictions have regulated the use of mobile phones while driving, such as by enacting laws to prohibit handheld mobile phone use by a driver, but allow use of a mobile phone in hands-free mode.